A user may use various types of different applications on a user device. One type of application that the user may use on the user device is an over-the-top (“OTT”) application. An OTT application may provide an application service using an OTT application server that is outside of a service provider network. However, the OTT application server may use the service provider network to transfer traffic associated with the OTT application service. The OTT application service could be an audio, video, voice, or other type of service.